campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Tax Choice
:This page is a merge. The content from Tax Choice has been moved here. Please go to that page to view the history. I think as tax payers we are being robbed of our most important power. The power of the purse. Why can't we choose where to put a small percentage of our hard earned tax dollars. I think we so often forget (by choice and design) that we are the ones with all of the power. This whole things works because most of us pay up every year and don't rock the boat. I think it's time to rock the boat. It's My Money and I want to choose where part of it goes in My Government. There is no real reason why I shouldn't be able to earmark a small portion of my tax dollars to go to Education if I want it to. :Bump. I suppose the official reason would be because we are represented by our congresspeople, and therefore 'forced' tax is justified, but I'm going to have to side with you on this one. Congress has been ho-ing and humming about how they have a right to control the President's purse--think they'll play by their own rules and let us control theirs? (So much for idealism.) Compaqdrew 01:37, 23 August 2006 (UTC) I think we should, as tax payers, be allowed to choose where a portion of our tax money goes. There is no reason for the power of the purse to be only in the hands of congress. Why couldn't we get to choose where %5 of our hard earned tax dollars go. Have some large buckets say Social Security, Military Spending, Education, Scientific Research, Grants for the Arts, etc. and let people pick where their %5 goes every time they pay taxes. It's our money and it's our government. Let's get a little more real control over it. :Correct me if I am wrong, but don't most of the rich do this anyways through donations and/or setting up a foundation? People can write off donations as is, even if that donation if for a school. What we need is to modernize the tax system so that the average citizen has the same benefits as the rich, including the ability to decided where their tax money goes.161.225.1.12 22:28, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Not a bad idea. To start out we may want to propose that people can do this with a small portion of their taxes and then if it works well, we continue to grow the concept. I think there is already a precedent for this, on your IRS 1040 form you can already decide if they'd like to donate a few bucks to the incumbent presidential campaign. If that question can be added, I see no reason why we couldn't add a few more like, would you like some to go to X.....-bb re: "It's our money " Agreed. So why have taxes at all. For example, currently immigrants (mostly illegal) allegedly send $40 Billion back to their loved ones in Mexico. There is a proposal on the table to TAX IMMIGRANTS and then the US government send the money to the Mexican government. Now consider this, how much of that tax money funneled through two different government bureaucracies (assuming no corruption) will actually get to "the people" ? The same is true of non-immigrants. I made $122,000 last year and paid $65,000 in taxes. I don't have enough left to pay for my 3 daughter's college tuition. Now what would be more effective? Increasing my taxes and increasing aid to education? or Cutting my taxes and returning POWER TO THE PEOPLE? spintreebob Category:Economy Category:Taxation